Face Down
by lady.waterlily
Summary: She was bullied. Humiliated. An Out-Cast. Now she is in Heaven where she belongs. Based on 'Face Down' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


Hi! This is a One-shot of Lucy! :D

About the song, Uh I used it for bullying purposes not Boyfriend and Girlfriend purpose so yeah. I do not own Fairy Tail or the song

Enjoy~!

…

Hugging her knees to her chest, she was perched on her plush cushion in front the window. The rain dribbled down the window from outside, a juicy sigh came from her lips.

She whimpered as she heard screams from downstairs. Her parents were fighting _again_. Wet, salty tears fell from her eyes. She wished when it was seven years ago when everything was happier time now its broken beer bottles, cigarette buds and abuse in her family.

The blonde girl looked upwards at the sky with pleading eyes to make the pain stop. This girl is named Lucy Heartfilia, a lower middle class citizen in the western part of the city. She is eighteen years old with very high grades. She has a gorgeous figure with a heart-shaped face.

You would think that she has so many friends but in reality she only has her old, rag-tag teddy bear named Mr. Bear. She hides her beauty from everyone. She got into Fiore Academy from a scholarship. Lucy is abused at home and is bullied as school. She is in deep depression with cuts running up her forearm.

"Lucy! You bitch. Get the fuck down here" A deep slur shouted from down stairs. Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time and got up from where she was sitting. Her father was drunk _again_.

Once she got down there, she saw her mother with two brown duffel bags in each hand. Her father was in a leather chair not to far away from her.

"Yes?" Lucy inquired wearily, afraid of what the answer was.

"I'm leaving you and your father and going back to my home" Layla said. Lucy froze in fear; she gulped.

"I'm sorry honey, but I can't stand this.. man" The older blonde sneered at her ex-husband who gave the bird to her.

"Are you coming back?"

Silence took over for a moment. Lucy's hope heighten, she looked at Layla with pleading eyes.

"No"

The one word broke Lucy's hope and crushed it within. A lone tear dribbled down the beautiful blondes face. Layla dropped her bags and embraced her only daughter.

"I love you honey" She said then un-hooked the embraced, she picked up her bags and smiled at Lucy then walked out the door.

…

Lucy woke up from her black and blue bed. The orange and yellow sunrays hit her. '_Great. School' _She groaned at the thought. She took a quick shower and got dressed.

The school uniform for the girls required a black, thin sweater with a white button down and a deep blue tie. It matched with gray and black plaid pleated skirt, black tights and girls black dress shoes.

She headed downs stairs with her father passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in one hand. She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

…

Lucy walked down the hallways, invisible to the crowd. When she got to locker, she put her stuff in the locker. Clutching her black binder in one hand, she headed down the hallways to her first period class.

…

As the day went by Lucy found herself walking to lunch. When she entered on of the doors, red, blue, green and yellow paint splattered all over her. The populars laughed at her shocked, sad and embarrassed facial expression. People started to take photos; most of them were laughing and calling her names.

"_What a loser_!"

"_Nerdy weakling_"

"_Pathetic much_?"

"_Ha serves her right_"

"_Loser_"

"_Weak_"

"_She's so stupid and nerdy_"

"_She looks like a clown, oh wait she_ **is** _one_!"

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she ignored the disgusted looks and laughter from the cafeteria. She pushed open the glass doors and ran out with laughter and name calling behind her.

…

She ran to the girl's locker room, she wearily looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was. '_Good_' She thought before using the shower to erase all the painful memories. Once she stepped out, she quickly changed into her spare clothing she had just in case something like this happened.

She sighed as she put the colored clothing into a clear plastic bag she had. Getting up she stretched and went out the door to her next class.

…

**Hey girl, you know you drive my crazy**

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand**

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's goin' down**

Another sigh escaped Lucy's lips as crumpled paper balls were thrown at her head during History Class. The students laughed at her depressed state. The History teacher Mr. Yukari shushed them then continued on with his lesson.

The bell rang and students stood up then walked out. Lucy stood up and walked out of the classroom. She never understood why she was the one to get bullied and she needed someone to understand her situation.

**Cover up with make-up in the mirror**

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

Lucy whimpered as her father whipped her in the back with a whip. Her eyes brimmed with tears as he kicked her on the side and blood came from her back.

"You ungrateful brat I should have sold you to the neighbors" Jude Hearfilia shouted as he cut Lucy with a knife and did it multiple times. He was drunk _again_. He left her alone while he needed to do some paper work he had to do.

She sighed while limping to the bathroom. She stared at her reflection. She had a cut running down her face, a busted lip, a bruised cheek, two cut up arms, and a slashed up back. She sighed and covered up the injuries with make-up. She wrapped up her injuries in bandages.

"He loves me, I know he does" She whispered before going to sleep.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this worlds going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new she has found**

Sting Eucliffe, Gajeel Redfox and Rouge Cheney; three populars sneered at Lucy's form except Rouge who had a little respect for her and will always not bully her.

"Hey look it's blondie~" Sting sneered as he walked to Lucy who looked down at the ground. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down, Sting flinched at the crying girl before him.

"Please not today" She whispered as Sting's eyes widened as she looked at him. Her honey brown eyes glistened with tears while her golden hair cascaded down to her shoulders.

'_She…. look kinda cute like that. What! No! Never mind'_ Sting thought in his mind inwardly. He smirked.

"What'cha gonna do 'bout it blondie~" Sting teased while pushing her a little. Gajeel came behind her and pushed back and forth between them. Gajeel smirked and kicked her in the back; Lucy winced in pain and kneeled on the ground while holding her back.

Sting did an upper cut on her while she screamed and cried in pain. Gajeel punched her repeated in the stomach while Lucy coughed out blood. Rouge glared daggers at his two friends.

"**Enough**" Rouge shouted at the two who whipped their heads around to meet Rouges gaze.

"What?" They said bitterly. Rouge sighed and went to Lucy who was slumped on the ground, nearly unconscious.

"C'mon I'll take you to the hospital" He said while holding out his hand for Lucy to take it. She looked at it then grabbed his hand.

"Why are helping her?" Sting asked raising a brow at the dark haired man.

"Unlike you I have a heart" He spat before walking away with Lucy who winced then her took her bridal style.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down**

Gajeel and Sting grumbled as they sat in the office. They were wondering what Rouge was doing to Lucy. The principal, Master Makarov came out with scowl on his face.

"What did you this time?" Makarov said while raising a brow.

"We beat up someone" Sting said nonchalantly. Makarovs eyes narrowed into slits.

"Lucy Heartfilia" Gajeel said simply while shrugging.

"Triple Detention" Makarov said before walking inside and slamming the door shut.

"Whatever old man" They grumbled while walking off through the office doors.

**I see that way you go and say you're right again**

**Say you're right again, heed my lecture**

Lucy was walking down the pavement with crutches. She went into her porch, to unlock her door. She overheard her father talking on the phone.

"_I love her_"

She smiled at bit but she didn't know that her father was mocking her mother on the phone.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she had found**

A couple of weeks later after Lucy recovered, she was sitting on her bed; reading a book named "Born at Midnight by C.C Hunter"

Her father slammed the door open with a beer bottle in his hand and was stumbling. She sighed and put the book down.

"What do you want dad" She said glancing at the tipsy man in front of her.

"I need thirty bucks" He slurred before taking a gulp of his beer.

"I don't have thirty dollars" She said simply while her dads eyes narrowed.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you" He spat grabbing Lucy by the arm and throwing her on the ground.

She winced in pain but then stood up while her father kicked her side making her crash into the wall. The abuse went on and on while her father snickered and laughed at her pain and agony.

**Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt"**

**She said "I finally had enough"**

**Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt"**

**She said "I finally had enough"**

She shakily got up and went to her father. She slapped him.

.

.

Silence rang throughout the house, you couldn't even here a pin drop.

.

.

"I've had enough with your abuse father!" She said darkly with her father shakily nodded in a 'yes'.

"Now out!" She barked as the forty-three year old bee lined out of there in a spilt second.

She sighed and went to bed.

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.**

**It's coming round again**

Lucy was at a table in the cafeteria. She sighed while reading her book. Shadows casted over her book, she mentally twitched and looked up to see them looming over her.

"Oi! Fugly give us some cash" Jellal snarled. She glanced at him then went back to her book; he grabbed her dress shirt. He hit her but she stopped the attack and twisted his wrist. He yelped in pain, everyone turned his or her heads to see him scream.

"I've had enough" She spat while then walked out the door with everyone jaw dropped.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new she has found [x2]**

Lucy went down the hall to class 2-B. When she went into the classroom, no one was there. She got a note saying go to class 2-B. She spun around to see Lisanna, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Mirajane and Ezra there with scowls on their faces.

"What?" Lucy questioned nervously as the girls approached her dangerously.

"We're here to humiliate you in front of school" Levy said with an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah we have a video camera right there and everyone is watching right now" Lisanna said evilly.

They all threw eggs at her and called her names. They beat her up too. She was on ground as she heard laughter from the video camera.

They picked her up and went down to the auditorium where everyone was laughing at her pathetic form.

Once she was on the ground, she wearily picked herself up. She looked at the crowd as they rotten tomatoes at her body.

"_Whore_"

"_Slut_"

"_Bitch_"

"_Nerdy weakling_"

"_Pathetic Loser_"

"_Go rot in hell, bitch_"

Lucy looked down and softly sobbed. The populars sneered and mocked her.

Tears slipped down her face as everyone kept throwing tomatoes and eggs at her. Wiping her tears away she walked off the stage.

**Face down in the dirt she says, "This doesn't hurt"**

**She says, "I finally had enough"**

Lucy was at school the next day; her light make-up was smudging while she was sobbing in the bathroom. She heard footsteps and sighed while two popular girls, Levy and Juvia walked in chatting loudly.

They walked on Lucy holding a knife to her wrist and cutting it deeply. Their eyes widened and went toward her.

"I've had enough" She said before plugging the knife into her heart. Juvia and Levy screamed, Juvia stayed with a dying Lucy while Levy ran to get the nurse and principal.

Once the principal got there he saw Lucy stone cold with no pulse. He saw Juvia by her side weeping uncontrollably.

He saw a folded note on top of the sink. Makarov picked it up and read it silently.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I was in deep depression and pain. My mother left me with my abusive and drunk father. My father always beaten me and abused me physically and mentally. School was not better, I was tortured and bullied everyday; being called names and beaten was depressing. It was worse when one of my dad's friends was drunk and raped me. I was mentally and physically broken forever. I am now safe in Heaven where I belong._

_Goodbye,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

She was now safe Heaven, where she belonged.

…

So how was it? Hehe I just did this for fun though it was sad to see Lucy die! I like her. So review and rate kay? Bai!


End file.
